


"I've just seen an Angel."- "That was Akaashi Keiji dipshit."

by TinyAngryWriter



Series: Mafia AU Party [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi's dad's name is Hayate, Falling In Love, Fights, Gangs, I blame by best friend, M/M, Mafia AU, Romeo and Juliet References, Swearing, jail time, mafia, mob, theres some fighting and violence but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyAngryWriter/pseuds/TinyAngryWriter
Summary: A well known mafia Empire is getting annoyed by a rag-tag gang in their territory. But suddenly the gang can't be ignored like a fly by the giant when their leader, Bokuto starts talking to the Empire's prince, Akaashi Keiji.Kinda cheesy, very cliche, I wrote it anyway.





	1. Chapter One

“Bo, are you sure you want to start a gang in Akaashi’s territory?” Komi asked his soon to be golden eyed leader who in response just gave him a wide grin.  
Akaashi’s empire dealt in drug trafficking, trades firearms, own strip joins, nightclubs and bars. He also owns the police and offers his own men as hired guns. All backed by his father’s, and his father’s father company of owning banks and real estates. For three generations, no one dared start their own gang or mafia to try and tango with the Akaashi’s.

That is, until just now. Bokuto Kotaro gathered his friends and told them his plan. Which obviously was a dumb, challenging plan seeing as how they lived in Hayate Akaashi’s territory. The group of 9 that Bokuto gathered consisted of Kuroo Tetsuro, Yaku Morisuke, Yamamoto Taketore, Haibi Lev, Komi Haruki, Washio Tatsuki, Sarukui Yamato and Konoha Akinori.  
Currently they were sitting in a bar, all underage but that didn't matter to them of course, the bar was family owned by the Kozume family. It was so small time that the Akaashi mafia didn't pay attention.  
It was the bottom floor in the two story building, the upstairs being the Kozume’s home. The bar inside had a warm, red hue to it with mahogany wood walls.Black chairs sat at the dark red tables and the tall bar. Soft yellow lighting made everything hazy and relaxed. In the back was the kitchen and a stairwell going up.  
Kuroo was also dating the youngest Kozume member, Kenma. But he didn't want his boyfriend to partake in any gang related activity, not that Kenma was interested anyway. 

“Bro, I'm with you 100 percent but we can't set up base here, Kenma’s family is nice enough to even let us in,” Kuroo pointed out. Bokuto made a pained sound before folding his arms in a pouty manner and said defensively, “I wasn't gonna, I just thought it was best to met here since we all knew it.”  
“Do you have any ideas for a location?” Yaku asked. Bokuto uncrossed his arms and gave the shortest of his group a firm nod, “My sister’s restaurant.” 

In the center of Akaashi territory, their mansion stood. It was large, three stories, two wings, all pristine white with dark accents. Everything matched. Akaashi Keiji was driven back to his house, kept under constant surveillance from either one or three of his usual bodyguards. He wasn't ignorant, he knew what his father did behind the scenes, even if his dad tried to hide it from him in the beginning. The sleek black car with tinted windows rolled up to the iron gates which slid open for passage. The car pulled around to the front of the large dark double doors, dropping Akaashi and Semi Eita off then pulled away to go park in the garage. At the front door, the pair was greeted by Tendou Satori who gave his lover a quick peck on the cheek. Keiji allowed a slight twitch on his mouth in amusement at how Tendou constantly ignored Semi’s no affection while on duty rule. 

Now safely in the house, Keiji didn't need someone standing over his shoulder at all times. As Semi went to report the day to the second in command, with Tendou following, Akaashi went to find his dad. Walking through the large entry hall, that also held stairs to the second floor, he went to his father's office which was by the basement stairs. Keiji hadn't been down there and he didn't plan on it any time soon. Knocking quietly on the ajared, thick door, Keiji opened it the rest of the way to find his father on the phone while talking to his second in command. Akaashi Hayate smiled at his son and held on his pointer finger, signaling his son to wait a moment. After a few more restatements on the phone, Hayate hung up and gave a few files to Fumio who bowed slightly to Keiji as he left.  
“Keiji, how was school today?” Hayate asked, writing something down.  
“It was fine, how was your day?”  
“Rather busy, but that can't be helped.”  
Keiji started toying with his long slender fingers, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from saying, ‘I don’t see how. You're the only yakuza boss in the city.’  
“You don’t have to stick around son, I’m just doing paper work.”  
“Right, thank you father.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long. Honestly I got busy and forgot. So enjoy this shitty chapter. PSA I didn't edit and neither did my beta so ignore mistakes until I can fix mistakes.

In hindsight, Bokuto should’ve listened to his S.I.C (aka Kuroo) and Yaku. It’s been about 8 months since his gang started, they’ve mostly done petty thefts, drug dealing, staring fights, public disruption, and vandalism. But Bokuto was getting annoyed that they weren't getting the recognition he wanted so he decided to try something bigger. Usually when his gang does thefts it goes smoothly, they’re swift like a well oiled machine. They get there, take what they want, and then either jump in Koutaro’s sister’s car or make a run for it down one of their mapped out routes. But the group decided to hit something bigger, little did they realize that it was Akaashi’s product. Again in hindsight, he should’ve thought things through more. I guess he bit off more than he can chew. But don’t say that Bokuto wouldn’t do anything for his friends. 

Before the evening of the heist, Bokuto asked Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto and Komi. He needed fast people to hightail it out and the stronger ones to makes sure they wouldn’t be caught and to fight. They agreed of course. Kuroo was somewhat glad that Kenma wasn’t here at the Bokuto family restaurant, the younger hates it when Kuroo has to work in the field. Lev wasn’t happy either, he whined like a puppy and clung to Yaku.  
“Taketora you’ll cover Yaku,” Bokuto said, the boy with the mohawk nodded in agreement and gave his friend a reassuring look.  
“Bokuto-san, why can’t I cover Yaku?” Lev complained.  
“Because you’re clumsy,” Yaku stated bluntly.  
“Ahhh, Yaku-san!” Lev complained, thus starting another yelling-whining match  
between the pair.  
Kuroo looked over the map that Bokuto had out, staring at the location that was circled. He held his chin, humming in thought before stating, “Bokuto, this is pretty deep into Akaashi’s territory. Are you sure you want to risk it?” that made the irritating miff quiet down as they turned their attention to their leader.  
“Well sure, we have to get recognized somehow,” Bokuto said, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at the map.  
“Do you have a backup plan?” Yaku asked, holding Lev’s face away from his nonchalantly.  
“We haven't needed one before,” Bokuto stated proudly.  
“Yeah but what if this is Akaashi product?” Komi asked. Bokuto made a strangled grunt  
in the back of his throat with a shutter before quickly regaining himself, “Hey, hey hey! We’ll be fine! We’ve been doing this for almost a year! Everything will be fine.”  
“Why do I get the feeling it won’t be?” a quiet voice sounded off from the entrance of the Bokuto restaurant.  
“Kenma, what’re you doing here?” Kuroo asked, shoving the map into his leader’s arms, hoping the younger didn’t see how discreetly he tried to get rid of the evidence, and going to greet his boyfriend. Even if Kenma was half-blind he would’ve seen how frantically Kuroo tried to disperse the latest plan. His liquid golden eyes narrowed at the crumbled paper in Bokuto’s hands, his gazed snapped up to Kuroo’s lopsided smirk when he was in front of him.  
“What is that?”  
“What’s what?”  
“Don’t play dumb Tetsuro,” Kenma scowled.  
“It’s nothing kitten,” Kuroo tried to wave it off as he bent down to kiss Kenma on the forehead like he always does but this time the younger moved back, making Kuroo blinked in shock.  
“What is it Kuroo?”  
The black haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking over his shoulder at his gang. With a sigh he dropped his hand and said, “We’re going to pull a heist tomorrow, deep in Akaashi territory,” Kenma’s eye widened slightly, getting a sinking feeling deep in his chest, before Kuroo added, “and I’m going.”  
“Kuroo you can’t,” Kenma gasped softly. As Kuroo and Kenma continued their conversation softly, the rest started talking placement and meet-up points. After Kenma went to the back of the kitchen, Kuroo came back over, rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.  
“Hows Kenma?” Yaku asked.  
“He’s upset, obviously.” Bokuto cackled at his best friends dismay.  
“Bo shut up, you're 19 and haven't had a steady boyfriend or girlfriend!”  
“Hey hey hey, I've been focusing on more important things!”  
“Right right cause you're a strong independent woman who don't need no man.”  
“Exactly!...Hey!” Bokuto snapped at his best friend who snickered at him. 

As the sun fell, Bokuto’s gang headed out. Kuroo lagged behind as he said good bye to a sulking Kenma, who still gave him a kiss and wished him luck. He was mad but that didn’t mean that Kenma wanted to Kuroo to leave with their conversation being an argument. He was always worried that there could be a last conversation.  
It took a good hour for everyone to get in position. The product was in a moving van, of course owned by the Akaashi clan. They were behind a warehouse with other building around making the docking bay open up to a court yard. There was only one way in and out so their car was positioned in the mouth of the entrance with the trunk facing the cargo but also so it could get a head start to go. The courtyard was dark and dingy, there was a light on the side of the warehouse entrance but it was burned out.  
“Shit Bo,” Kuroo groaned. Yaku behind them. Taketora and the others guarded the car that Lev was driving, borrowing from his sister.  
“Bro, this is a bad idea.”  
“We’ll be fine bro, we wanted to get recognized and this is how to do it. Imagine, us pulling one over on Akaashi!”  
Kuroo sighed but followed his best friend’s lead as he and Yaku cautiously took bag fulls and laid it on the tarp in the trunk. Within five minutes, they had almost all of it, Bokuto just hopped in the farthest corner to get the last bag when he heard Yamamoto swear and shout out, “I see cars rolling up!” Bokuto tossed Yaku the last bag and yelled at him, “Get in the car!”  
Yaku threw the last package in and slammed the trunk shut before jumping into the passenger's side. Yamamoto then dove into the back seat. The car jumped forward to life waiting for it’s leaders to come.  
“Go! Get the cargo back home!” Bokuto ordered, hearing the cars and sirens closing in.  
“But-” Lev poked his out out the window, going to argue.  
“I said go!” he bellowed, he hardly yells or uses his ‘leader’ voice. Lev shakily threw the car into drive and speeding off. Kuroo turned to his best friend and said, “there's was time for at least me to climb in dumbass.”  
“Don’t be so dramatic,” Bo said as he started to jog.  
“I’m dramatic?” Kuroo called as he went to keep up with his best friend.  
As they took off, Bokuto was grateful for his years of playing volleyball even though he never made it off the bench because of his ‘attitude’ and not being able to focus. His muscles burned deliciously as he was one step behind Kuroo. He wanted to jump and whoop from the thrill rush but knew he shouldn’t expend more energy than necessary. The police cars stopped meaning that the cops had to go on by foot to chase them through the alleyway. As high as Bokuto was, the fall was that much farther.  
A forced rammed Bokuto into the wall, slamming him on to the ground by spoiled garbage. Kuroo paused, seeing his best friend pinned down.  
“GO!” the golden eyes leader growled, struggling against the police’s grip. The cop was calling for back up and he had to use both hands to fight Bokuto’s strength. Kuroo shuddered, a ball of sick acid dropped in his gut. He hated leaving Bo but he knew that he could help Bokuto more if he went back to their gang and rounded up some cash to bail him out. As back up came into view Kuroo took off, rounding a corner out of sight. Bokuto sighed in relief, relaxing his muscles as his wrist were cuffed. The cop recited his rights.

Bokuto was tossed in the back seat of a cop car, landing on his shoulder which he would already feel was swelling and bruising from being tackled on the pavement. He hissed at the pain and growled insults to the cop who shoved him inside. Just as the door slammed shut he heard them talk about how Kuroo was no where insight. He breathed a little easier. Even though he figured that they would send hounds on his trail. But Kuroo is smart and knows to either go on roofs or underground, which his gang hated but they knew it was better than the alternative. Two cops climbed into the front seats and started the car.  
As the drove, street light passed over Bokuto’s lap, blinding him for a second each time because he was starting out the window. It wasn’t long until they came to the police station. Since they were Akaashi territory, it was one of the nicer and cleaner stations. The cops pulled Bokuto out and threw him into a holding cell after taking his cuffs off to fingerprint him.  
Bokuto was glad that he left his wallet, keys and phone at home. He knew better obviously. There was another person in the holding cell, but they were asleep so they didn’t matter. From the looks of it, the man was just homeless. Bokuto clung to the bars with a scowl, watching the clock tick by for almost half an hour. He gave up and sat against the wall. It was until another hour passed that the door opened. He perked up and went over to peer between the bars again. It was black head teen age boy, but his hair wasn’t oddly styled so it couldn’t be Kuroo. Bokuto watched in fascination.  
This boy, or should he say angel, strided to the front desk with such grace. He wore a grey suit, or uniform. So, high school, Bokuto wondered, a high class high school. He wanted to see this boys face. Bokuto could see the far side of his face, he could already tell that he had very clear skin.  
The small-time gang leader was so hung up on the boy he barely notice the large man following behind him. He had dark brown hair and wore a black suit, a body guard? 

“Hello Keji, what can I do for you?” the front desk man asked with a smile.  
“Hello Fukuda, I have an invitation for the chief to my father’s party,” Akaashi handed him a sealed envelope.  
“Ah, thank you very much I’ll be sure he gets this.”  
“Thank you,” the young Akaashi offered a soft smile with small bow. He then turned and  
started to walk towards the door until he saw a boy, possibly a bit older than him in the holding cell watching him. Their eyes locked, wide hot golden eyes and slim calm jade eyes.  
“Keji,” Ushijima called in his deep voice. Akaashi looked up to his body guard and followed quietly with his head down. 

Bokuto strained to watch the boy leave, trying to push his head threw the bars to get a better look. After the door closed, a second later it opened back up with a Kuroo rushing in. He talked frantically to the front desk man pointing back at Bokuto. The desk man left and Kuroo went to go see Bokuto.  
“How you holding up bro?” Kuroo asked, his hair was even messier than usually and his cheeks were flushed like he had ran four blocks.  
“Dude.... I’ve just seen an angel.”  
Kuroo looked back to the front door before turning to his best friend.  
“That was Akaashi Keji dipshit.”

About four hours worth of paperwork, Kuroo paid Bokuto’s bail. With hardly any evidence, the cops couldn’t keep Bokuto long enough for a trail.  
“I have to see him again,” the golden eyes boy stated as they walked in the parking lot.  
“What!? No, did those cops hit a screw loose bro?” Kuroo knocked on Bokuto’s head, “He’s an Akaashi, as in, who we just stole from,” Kuroo hissed the last part lowly so no one could hear.  
“But Kuroo it was like…. Do you remember what you told me, when you and Kenma first saw each other and your eyes met and it was like you two were the only ones in the world and color and sound came to life?”  
Kuroo blushed but admitted to it. Ever since they were about 10, Kuroo knew that Kenma was it for him.  
“I felt that! I felt that for him, and I know he did too.”  
“How?” Kuroo scoffed.  
“How did you know Kenma felt the same?” Kuroo pulled a face but couldn’t come up with a response, so Bokuto continued, “Exactly, you just know.”  
“Alright, alright alright… you’re obviously not going to let this go. So, to make sure you don’t do something stupid, we’ll go to that party.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, I saw the invitation on the desk. It’s in a few days at the Akaashi mansion obviously.”  
As they walked back they talked about their heist and how everyone else was.  
“How was Kenma?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck before answering.  
“He was obviously upset. Yaku told me that when they showed up and I wasn’t with them he started freaking out and kept asking where I was and what happened. When I showed up he almost collapsed and started crying. Telling me to never do that to him again.”  
“Shit. I’m sorry bro, I’ll make it up to him.”  
The pair then talked about if they should invite the whole gang but decided not to. They’d treat it as an opportunity to vandalize and terrorize the Akaashi’s and their prissy friends. With the help of Bo’s older sisters, and shopping at thrift stores they found two charming suits. When asked what it was for they both said a school dance. But realizing their mistake Kuroo said it was for Kenma since both boys graduated high school.  
When their gang asked about their heist, Bokuto said they were going to keep most but trade some other things for alliance, like with the crows or even Oikawa’s gang. But he said they’d deal with that later before he and Kuroo went on their way. Kuroo’s suit was black with a red tie that he left loose around his neck and his jacket unbuttoned. Bokuto’s suit was a deep grey vest and pants, no jacket. He rolled up his sleeves and let his dark yellow striped tie hang loose as well. They both somewhat slicked their hair back.  
Obviously the boys didn’t think about how they were going to get in without an invitation. They stood at the end of the driveway watching all the high class people stroll up with their invitations. The servants let the actual guests in with a deep bow and handing out masks.  
“We could hop the fence,” Kuroo suggested.  
“Wait dude look,” Bokuto pointed to a beautiful mess of black hair that could only be Keji. He was being followed by a taller man with platinum hair and darker tips. 

“Semi please. It’s a party. You don’t have to work. Go enjoy the night with Tendou,” the young Akaashi begged again. As though his prayers had been answered, Tendou came up behind him.  
“Listen to the kid Semi-Semi. You work to hard,” the tall red head wrapped his arms around the blonde.  
“Satori,” Semi tried to hiss warningly. But his boyfriend chuckled while Akaashi smiled at them, taking his escape with a silent thank you to Tendou. He smiled politely to his father's guests and bowed his head in respect to some while he walked to the furthest corner to get some space. His plan was to hole himself into a corner before he was forced to socialize more. That was the plan until he saw slicked back silver hair wondering around the party. He wasn’t sure what to do. It was hard to tell since he was wearing a golden mask with darker wings at the ends.  
“Would you like to dance?” someone asked. He bowed in respect to Keji letting the young Akaashi looked over to where he last saw the mystery man. He politely accepted the dance, all the while hoping that the song was almost over. The stranger placed his hands on Keji’s lower hips making him uncomfortable.  
“I am Ito Haruto,” he stated, now that he said his name Keji remembered his father mentioning him. Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement, feeling Ito’s hand dance over his bottom. Akaashi swallowed hard his face burning as his skin crawled.  
“Your father told me we’d be working together soon. I’ll be very glad to get to know you personally.” Ito smiled sickly as the song ended. Akaashi bowed, saying nothing as he forced the food to stay down. He quickly walked away to find a cool drink and somewhere to stay away from Ito.  
“Ah my son. I see you’ve met Ito Haruto,” his father unfortunately became another blockade in his path.  
“Yes I did,” Keji bit out.  
“I was hoping for that. Like I’ve told you son I want you and Ito to become close.”  
“Yes father,” at this point the younger Akaashi was just saying anything to get away from his dad faster.  
“Are you feeling alright Keji? You look… sick.”  
“Just need something to drink,” he took the opportunity to escape. He went over the bar and asked for a water. After he wrapped the cold glass in his slender fingers he went over to an abandoned corner.  
“This spot taken?” someone asked. Akaashi sighed about to asked the person to please give him a minute but upon looking up he found the wild golden eyes and slicked back silver hair. Akaashi coughed to clear his throat, standing up straighter he was just a few inches shorter than the muscular boy.  
“O-Of course not,” Akaashi got out. The other boy gave a lopsided smile. It was him, Akaashi concluded. He felt a blush bloom over his pale cheeks and was thankful for the mask theme. The black haired boy felt his throat tie up and his heart try to leap out of his mouth.  
“Um, I’m Bokuto… Bokuto Koutarou.”  
“Akaashi Keji,” he bowed, “Didn’t I see you in the police station a few days ago?”  
Bokuto rubbed the back of his head with a nervous laugh, feeling the heat of embarrassment.  
“Yeah you did.”  
“May I ask, why and how you are here? I don’t seem to recall your name on the guest list,” Keji smirked teasingly.  
“Well honestly we hopped the fence,” Bokuto stated bluntly, jabbing his thumb behind him where the stage was for the cortet. Akaashi stifled a laugh with his hand which made Bokuto’s smile widen.  
“So why are you here?” he repeated.  
“Would you believe me if I told you I was following an angel?” Akaashi made a face raising his eyebrow, wanting him to continue.  
“Yeah see, when I was in the holding cell I swear I saw an angel and I knew that when I was free, I’d have to find him. Owl spend the rest of my life if I have too.”  
At that Keji finally let out a small giggle, he couldn’t help it. He loved owl puns too.  
Upon seeing that he made the shorter boy laugh aloud, Bokuto couldn’t help but feel his ego swell, just slightly, along with a blush.  
For the rest of the party the pair talked, huddled in the corner away from gazing eyes. They couldn't believe that they talked for nearly 3 hours until Bokuto’s friend Kuroo came up to him with a panicked look.  
“Dude, we gotta go.”  
“What? Why?” Bo asked annoyed. Keji looked to Kuroo then back to Bokuto. He didn’t want the silver haired boy to go.  
“That cop that was at the station is here and so is the chief,” at that the pair looked over to the gate to see new pairs of men and women from the police force arriving. They took turns arriving to the party so show respect to the Akaashi’s and to still have others on call. Keji also realized he had yet to find out why Bokuto was in jail in the first place.  
“I can get you two out but you have to promise me something,” he said quietly, so only the silver haired boy would hear.  
“Of course anything.”  
“You call me so we can continue this,” Akaashi decided he could find out later and Bokuto smiled so brightly it rivaled the sun. He took of his golden mask to reveal the rest of his handsome face.  
“I promise.”  
Once putting his mask back on, Akaashi led them to a back gate. It took some dodging and weaving but he got them out. Kuroo stood watch, anxious to get back to Kenma, he had been hit on all night by older and younger women alike and felt dirty for it.  
The pair exchanged numbers and shy smiles. As the moonlight shined off Bokuto’s now messy hair, the pair of small time gang members ran off but not without a loud ‘whoop!’ from Bokuto who jumped for joy and a hiss from Kuroo. Akaashi watched with a shy smile and pink cheeks, wondering what the future held with this wild card.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick filler chapter with a hint of drama :p

Chapter 3 

For almost a year now since the party, Bokuto and Akaashi have been talking. It wasn’t until a month into their friendship that Bokuto asked Keji out on a date. Akaashi happily accepted and Semi gladly helped him get ready. The young Akaashi was so nervous but he didn’t show it obviously, minus his small smile which Tendou teased him for. Now every weekend Keji and Bokuto go out on dates. It’s the only safe time they could go out since Hayate usually goes away or is very busy on the weekends. More often than not Kuroo scolds Bokuto about being romantically involved with their rival’s son, but then will cover his ass every friday night to monday morning. The pair usually hang out at Bokuto’s other sister’s apartment, who lives outside of the city limit. She didn’t really care as long as they didn’t bring their crime politics with them and cleaned up after themselves. Semi and Tendou reluctantly let Keji go as well but text him every hour.  
Of course Bokuto being in a holding cell came up, sooner than he would’ve liked. It was probably their third week into dating when Keji asked. It had been scratching at the back of his mind for awhile and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. They were on their way to Kaho’s, Koutarou’s sister, after a movie when he asked. As they walked along the street, Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck and slowly explained that he started a gang and he was the one who stole from Keji’s father. And he laughed. Bokuto didn’t expect that.  
Keji laughed and then said that his stunt was impressive. But he grew serious again and  
asked Koutarou to be more careful, he didn’t want his father finding out it was the silver haired boy.  
“You don’t care that I’m going up against your old man?” Bokuto asked when they reached his sisters. Keji shook his head, “Who am I to judge?” 

Bokuto’s gang tried to lay low for awhile for the next 6 months but after a particular close call, after robbing one of Akaashi’s nightclubs, Keji tried to call Bokuto. Of course the silvered hair boy left his phone elsewhere. As Akaashi feared, his father came home swearing and yelling up a storm. He opened his bedroom door to hear what he was saying more clearly.  
“Kids, fucking kids are chalangeing me! Where the hell do they get off, thinking they can destroy what my grandfather built?!”  
“Sir we sort of have a picture of one of them.”  
“Sort of? Sort of doesn’t get me faces and names I need!” Keji poked his head out to see  
his father rip the picture out of his subordinates hands.  
“Are you running a facial recognition?”  
“Yes sir.”  
Hayate looked up to see his son standing in his bedroom doorway.  
“Keji, I’m sorry. Did I disturb your studies?”  
“No sir.”  
“You can come down,” he motioned. The younger Akaashi reluctantly came down,  
reaching his father in the grand foyer, Hayate wrapped his arm around his son’s shoulder. He showed Keji the photo and said, “See this? These low lives think they can trifle with us,” he let out a bark of a laugh. Keji could breathe somewhat easily, it was only Kuroo’s blurry face. Still, that could raise some problems. They could look up when he was at the police station to bail Bokuto out the same day that a big supplies of weapons were stolen. He’d have to get ahold of that tape.  
“Son I have to go to the club and see the damage. But don’t worry. They wouldn’t dare come near our home.”  
“I’m not worried father,” Hayate smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder.  
“You’ll make me so proud when you take over being head Akaashi, son.”  
And with that Hayate and a few of his body guards climbed into his car. Semi came up to Akaashi and saw the picture of Kuroo. His eyes widened and he said hushedly, “That boy was here, at the party a few months ago.” Keji whipped around, desperation in his eyes as he tried to shush his personal bodyguard. Semi quickly herded the young Akaashi to his room and after closing the door he quickly said, “He was with that boy you always go out with, Bokuto. Is he apart of that gang?!”  
“Y-Yes but-”  
“Did you know about the nightclub!?”  
“No! Semi please. It’s not like that!”  
“Then what is it like Keji!?”  
“I love him!” Akaashi yelled over his bodyguard.  
The silence and the realization came crashing down like a pile of bricks. Semi didn’t need to ask because Keji knew he wanted the full story.  
“I-... at the party. We talked all night and we’ve been talking for six months now. H-He’s been so good to me Semi, it’s like you and Tendou. When I’m with him I’m so happy,” he could feel the tears stinging in his eyes and his voice cracked when he said ‘so’.  
“He’s the only thing that makes sense to me. Love is so simple with him and I’m not scared of it. Please don’t tell my father. I don’t want anyone getting hurt.”  
Semi felt his shoulders slump and he sighed. He didn’t want to withhold information from his boss but he didn’t want to hurt his friend either. Ushijima was right, you shouldn’t get emotionally involved.  
“Alright. But I won't be able to protect you every time,” Semi licked his lips nervously.  
“Thank you Eita.”

After dinner and before Keji went to bed, he tried Bokuto again. He finally picked up with a loud “Hey hey hey! Sorry I didn’t pick up before Keji-”  
“What did I say about being careful Bokuto?” Keji quickly cut to the chase.  
“We were careful babe,” his cheery tone dropped and matched his boyfriends seriousness.  
“Well not careful enough, my father has a picture of Kuroo and their trying to find a facial match.”  
“Shit,” the silver haired boy hissed. Keji could just see him running his hand through his hair. The young Akaashi started to play with his fingers nervously.  
“I can try to erase the tape.”  
“But won’t someone notice?”  
“They wouldn’t question m-”  
“No,” Bokuto said sternly. Keji was taken aback, he also vaguely thought about how hot Bokuto’s serious voice was. But he’d get to that later.  
“What?”  
“I won’t let you try to fix my mistake.”  
“But it wasn’t your mistake in the first place.”  
“Kuroo’s in my gang so when he messes up, I mess up.”  
“You don’t understand Bokuto, my father will hunt you down and I do not want him to find  
that tape or piece it together that you were the one who stole his weapon supplies. Or that you were in his holding cell and Kuroo bailed you out.”  
He couldn't argue with that, so reluctantly he gave Akaashi the okay to erase the tape, even though he would’ve done it with or without Bokuto’s blessing.  
Keji erased the tape within a few days and no one was the wiser. A few cops at the station gave him odd looks but when he said he was helping his father try to find out who did the nightclub robbery, they let him have free range. Since the tape was erased, Bokuto decided not to tell Kuroo or anyone for that matter. Instead, he decided on what to get for Keji’s birthday coming up in a few weeks.  
Unknowing to the secret lovers, Hataye Akaashi was planning another party for Keji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out or message me on Tumblr at Ironwolf-gone

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say a special thanks to my best friend Greenwings33. Without her, there would be a lot of mistakes.
> 
> Check me out or message me on Tumblr at Ironwolf-gone


End file.
